The banished
by Blitz-Dragonsteel
Summary: A tale of a Priestess of the moon and her boyfriend that get exiled and meet a few unlikely friends and help save all of elf kind.
1. Prologue

[Authors Note: I do not own and I did not invent most of the names here]  
  
[Authors Note: I hope you like the story. This is my first Warcraft fic and my first fic for years so  
  
It may not be great. I would love if you guys posted reviews and I don't mind if you hate it and I  
  
would greatly appreciate it if you gave me suggestions and "constructive criticism".]  
  
[Authors Note: Oh Yeah, and it would be great if you could leave your "name" and e-mail with  
  
the reviews because I want to mention my reviewers/fans at the end of ever chapter if I can.]  
  
Prologue  
  
*Yawn*  
  
"Shhhhh" whispered an archer.  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Leohart, a powerful, but lazy druid.  
  
"Shut Up" whispered Lady Shadowmoon. The three companions lay hidden in the bush waiting to  
  
ambush an undead sneak attack on Lady Shadowmoon's grove. "Listen" whispered Lady  
  
Shadowmoon. The sounds of yelling, screaming, and sounds too horrible to describe floated  
  
threw the air from far away.   
  
"They're coming" whispered the archer. A small group of undead comprising of three  
  
hunchbacked blood-covered ghouls, one large, stitched together filth-soaked abomination, and in  
  
the rear a towering, muscular, eight foot dreadlord with massive wings stretching twelve feet  
  
across. Suddenly the dreadlord stopped moving and soon after so did the other undead. The  
  
massive dreadlord turned his head and looked exactly where the three friends were and stared for  
  
thirty seconds until he continued walking. Lady Shadowmoon waved her hand and four archers  
  
sprung out of the bush opposite them. Lady Shadowmoon and the other two jumped out from  
  
their side. The dreadlord turned, saw the "feeble" resistance and laughed a very evil laugh. Lady  
  
Shadowmoon made another signal with her hand to the archers and all seven warriors abruptly  
  
started attacking the undead party. The dreadlord jumped into the air and landed right in front of  
  
Lady Shadowmoon.   
  
*Twang* the arrow was lodged straight into the dreadlord's eye. "Yo..u Fil...Filth..y Cuuu...r"  
  
muttered the dreadlord with great difficulty then he fell over and lay motionless. A courageous  
  
ghoul leapt out from behind the abomination and jumped onto an archer starting to gouge into her  
  
face. A second archer whacked the ghoul with her bow but yet another ghoul jumped onto her.  
  
Leohart transformed with a flash into a gargantuan bear and lumbered toward the abomination.  
  
The abomination being anything but weak swung it's club at Leohart. *Dodge* Leo's head  
  
moved out of the way and he swung a large paw at the undead thing. He slashed open it's midriff  
  
and the intestines started pouring out. Another ghoul jumped at Leo from between the  
  
Abomination's legs and landed on Leo's head. A flaming arrow knocked the ghoul straight off  
  
and into a puddle of water. Lady Shadowmoon looked around the field to see a dead archer, two  
  
archers bandaging a thirds leg, shoulder, head, and fingers, a shaken but all right druid, and a  
  
perfectly ok archer, and a bunch of undead corpses. But one thing was missing. Dreadlord. The  
  
massive dread lord was gone having left no tracks.   
  
A burly elven warrior ran up with five rangers behind him. "Lady Shadowmoon" he said while he  
  
took her hand and kissed it. "We heard fighting from an outpost so we came to lend assistance."   
  
"Thank you even if it was of no use." replied Lady Shadowmoon.  
  
"Wait until Cenarius II hears about this, surely he will reward you with some sort of prize"  
  
**Back at the Village**  
  
"Liev here tells me you and your troop fought off an attack force to the village." said Cenarius II  
  
to Lady Shadowmoon.   
  
"That is correct" replied the Lady.  
  
"I think that is a courageous thing to do and I would like to reward you with something"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"By the power of Elune I designate you Priestess Shadowmoon" bellowed Cenarius II.  
  
"Holy Shit" whispered Priestess Shadowmoon.  
  
"Congratulations, Gilraen Shadowmoon." said Huor Galathil cheerfully.  
  
"Huor, it's you!" cried Gilraen. Gilraen ran at Huor and gave him a bear hug. "Oh Huor, I'm so  
  
happy you're back, for a while I thought you were gone for good" Gilraen grabbed Huor and  
  
kissed him. They continued kissing for a while. " Oh Huor, I love you". They started kissing some  
  
more.   
  
"Woah ease off Gilraen, I thought you knew I'd be gone for a couple weeks." said Huor calmly.  
  
"Hell NO!" shouted Gilraen and she sought to kiss him some more.   
  
** Time Passes **  
  
*Sound of Horn Bellowing*  
  
Maeglin Arcamenel, the chief of guards was sprinting through the grove towards Huor and  
  
Gilraen's tent. He rounded a corner and jumped inside. "Priestess Shadowmoon... Huor  
  
Galathil...Get....To....The....Front...Line....Now..." he panted trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Is..Anybody here..." he said. There was no response. "Hey! Hey! Wake up !" he shouted.  
  
Maeglin walked around prodding beds and looking around but found no sign of life. "Oh shit,  
  
they're not here" he thought out loud, then he resumed sprinting, back towards to front line to  
  
inform the elders.  
  
**At the front line**  
  
"Cenarius...Gilraen.........Huor......not.......there....." panted Maeglin loudly.   
  
"Then we'll have to fight without them" said Cenarius II.  
  
"But they're....Too strong..." Maeglin said quickly, still panting from his long sprint. A warrior  
  
swung his sword at a ghoul removing it's head but two other leapt into it's spot and started  
  
clawing the warrior. He ducked and rolled under a leaping attack and impaled the second ghoul  
  
from the side. A crypt fiend's head suddenly popped up from the ground in front of the warrior  
  
and his body followed soon after. The warrior swiped at a leg and managed to chop it in half  
  
before the other seven legs could get him. A massive pitch black horse standing three metres high  
  
stood in the back of the fight with an extremely muscular "man" on it's back. The horse was in  
  
heavy battle armour, as was the rider. Cenarius bellowed something in elvish and a bunch of trees  
  
turned into treants and started attacking the undead from the sides. An archer, standing on a  
  
Hunter's Hall shot an arrow into the raging army of the undead picking off another ghoul. Two  
  
warrior friends stood back-to-back, circling slashing rings of enemies around them. A venturous  
  
ghoul scuttled forwards but was just as fast slashed in two by one of the friends. Something flew  
  
at them from the distance and a type of spine entered one of their thighs pushing poison into their  
  
blood streams. He thought it was just a flesh wound so he kept on fighting. The poison rushed up  
  
into his brain and his hair started falling out, his skin started getting tight on his bones, and his  
  
skin turned grey. The second warrior noticed this, turned around, and gasped at shock. Then he  
  
got a dagger between his ribs and into his heart. The battle started turning to the elfs side and  
  
soon enough the undead called a retreat.   
  
"Yeehaw" screamed Maeglin. Many elvish monks rushed out of hiding spots and started healing  
  
the wounded. Maeglin was bleeding from over twenty different places and he soon lost  
  
consciousness, making it easier for the monks to heal him. Cenarius told a group of fighters to go  
  
looking for Gilraen and Huor and to bring them here.....  
  
[Author's Note: Hope you like it so far.  
  
[Author's Update Notice: Next chapter will be up in a couple of days] 


	2. Chapter 1

[Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this posted, my computer crashed and I had to buy a new one. Just a reminder, please review and comment with suggestions. Leave your name and e- mail]  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Huor and Gilraen were walking back to the grove from their secret spot cheerfully without any concerns.  
  
"Damn lousy elves, why did I have to go looking for them" muttered Elros, a guard for Cenarius II. Elros was walking in the outskirts of the grove when he saw Huor and Gilraen. He ducked behind a corner and waited for them. When he saw them pass his spot he prepared a spell, jumped out from behind the corner and cast it at the duo. Magical bindings flashed into existence trapping the two's arms and legs together. And a neck "chain" leading to his wrist.  
  
"Hey, what's this for" shouted Huor.  
  
"I have orders to bring you to Cenarius II." replied Elros  
  
"Can't you just ask us to walk?" said Gilraen trying to be reasonable.  
  
"How about.... No" said Elros in a comical way. [Authors Note: This is from Austin Powers (favourite movie). I put this in because my friend bet me I couldn't fit an Austin Powers quote in a place where it makes sense] "Poo on you!" screamed Huor. Elros readied a new spell and cast it. The two floated into the air then Elros used a third spell and robbed Huor of speech. Then he started walking back to the front line.  
  
**Time Passes**  
  
**At the Front Line**  
  
"Elros reporting for duty, sir!!" shouted Elros to Cenarius.  
  
"Good job Elros" commented Cenarius. Cenarius undid the spells and beckoned everyone to go in front of him. He cast a spell and he raised into the air on a magical platform. "USING THE POWER GRANTED TO ME BY THE GODDESS ELUNE, USING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AS WITNESSES, HEREBY EXILE EX-PRIESTESS OF THE MOON GILRAEN SHADOWMOON, AND HUOR GALATHIL, FORMER NIGHT-ELF HERO FROM THE GROVE OF CENARIUS II!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now you two" he pointed to Gilraen and Huor "are trespassing in the Grove of Cenarius II. You have one minute to go away before we engage in combat against you."  
  
"You can't do this!" shouted Gilraen.  
  
"We're your friends" yelled Huor.  
  
"I don't know you, stranger" said Cenarius.  
  
"You can't do this!" shouted Gilraen again.  
  
"I believe I just did Idiot!" cried out Cenarius. "You have 15 seconds"  
  
"Fine idiot we're leaving" said the two exiled ones in unison.  
  
** In the Pinesliver forest **  
  
Huor and Gilraen are walking through the forest pondering about many things such as -stupid Cenarius- -why did he banish us- -who needs his grove anyway- -at least huor/gilraen is with me- Gilraen suddenly stopped and listened. Huor did likewise. They heard the sound of battle coming from the east. "Fighting, lets go!" commanded Gilraen. Both of them started running towards the sound. In half a minute they were overlooking a grove being desecrated by an undead attack force. "Charge!" shouted Gilraen. The two of them ran down a hill towards a small knot of undead fighters and they prepared their selves for battle. Gilraen let loose and arrow that impaled a ghoul and huor flipped over a crypt fiend and stabbed into an abomination's heart. A crypt lord quickly emerged from the ground and bashed Huor with a spiked leg. Huor went flying through an elven house and landed in a bale of hay. Gilraen jumped off her tiger and pulled out two katana's and started slicing and dicing all the undead around her. All the elvish villagers seeing the opportunity picked up a weapon and jumped into the fray. Soon the undead called a much-needed retreat. Gilraen ran over to where Huor was lying. He had a massive gash on his chest and blood was pouring out. He had many holes in the rest of his torso also bleeding. He had bruises & cuts all over his body and his back was full of gigantic splinters. One spine was going straight through his arm. Gilraen stood and summoned healing energy. She used it on Huor and most of the bleeding stopped. "Get some healers over here!" she yelled. A couple priests ran over and started using magic to heal Huor.  
  
**Time Passes**  
  
Huor slowly opened his eyes to see a ceiling. He tried getting up but his body hurt too much. Gilraen was sitting beside him waiting for a recovery. "Huor, can you hear me?" asked Gilraen quietly.  
  
"Ihh.... Cha....aa...ne..." groaned Huor then his eyes shut again.  
  
**Time Passes**  
  
**At a human encampment**  
  
Journal Entrey July 18th: We have made an encampment in the pinesliver forests. About two-hundred men and women went into the forest and settled small encampments all over a small patch of forest. Seven small encampments. With about thirty people in each one.  
  
Journal Entrey July 21st: Something really bizarre happened on the 20th. In the dark of night, at about 2:00am something came into encampment number 3 and stole six women. We just noticed this morning.. And when a group of us was chopping wood at 9:00 pm a dark shadow jumped out and knocked one of us into a puddle, but we couldn't really see what it was.  
  
Journal Entrey July 30th: Several kidnappings have occurred again even with guards posted. This is getting freaky. We are now 37 women down from 95. One of our men was found dead and hanging on our flagpost a couple days ago and we're starting to get scared.  
  
Journal Entrey August 4th: A huge kidnapping, consisting of 50 women happened two nights ago and several more men were found dead.  
  
Journal Entrey August 9th: During the night we had 15 guards posted and then I was awake reading a story when I heard a sickening crunch, looked out my tent and saw 15 dead guards lying on the ground.  
  
Journal Entrey August 24th: We're out of women and two of our encampments have been destroyed. A group tried running but they got killed.  
  
Journal Entrey September 6th: We're down to three encampments and 15 starving men, including me.  
  
Journal Entrey September 18th: One encampment, 7 men.  
  
Journal Entrey September 21st: Me and Griggory left alive, last encampment.  
  
Journal Entrey September 23rd NOW: I'm looking around with a sword in my non-writing hand. Griggory got shot in the leg with and arrow in the leg and he's resting. Oh shit. I think i see something. It looks like a gigantic creature standing in the trees with a massive wing span! IT's moving toward me. Oh shit!! It's 15 feet tall. Griggory's awake and we're going to try to fight it..........  
  
**In the Pinesliver forest**  
  
"I'm so bored" sighed Gilraen.  
  
"Right on" commented Huor. Both were trudging through the forest extremely bored. A human dwarf in a cape holding a rifle bolted across Gilraen and Huor's path and back into the forest on the other side. *Crunch* *Creak* *Crunch* "What's that noise" whispered Huor.  
  
"That" screamed Gilraen as she pointed into the forest. A massive dark shape was running right at them. "SHIT, RUN!!" she yelled and they both started sprinting in the direction the dwarf went. The shape was catching up but at least they could see the dwarf. Soon they caught up to him. "What is that thing..." Gilraen panted.  
  
"I... don't know... either..." he said "All... I know.... is that.... it's trying to kill me....."  
  
"That's ... quite obv...ious..." Huor replied. The creature stopped but the three kept running. Soon they were out of sight of the creature. "Phew...." Huor gasped in a raspy voice.  
  
They emerged onto another path and started slowly walking along it until they got to a four-way intersection. On the opposite side of the path they saw a bunch of ghouls walking towards them. They jumped into a bush and watched. Five ghouls were standing around a sixth one and they started the attack, claw, and bite it. The sixth didn't resist. After a beating the ghouls ran away and left the wounded one standing there. "I have to do something" said Gilraen, practically sobbing.  
  
"IT'S UNDEAD!" shouted Huor. "DON'T HELP IT!"  
  
"I will" and Gilraen started walking toward the ghoul. When she was standing beside it five ghouls bolted out from the sides. "Trap" she muttered. Gilraen Shadowmoon was not one to put down a fight. She drew a katana and jumped in to a roll she got up and slashed a ghoul in half then did a cartwheel, turned into spin and cut apart two others. She started running away and when the ghouls came close behind her she stopped, ducked, and jumped into a back flip. When she landed behind them she swung the sword through their heads. She looked back at Huor and saw a couple crypt fiends dragging Huor and the dwarf away. Gilraen's friends were in a web and poisoned. She hurled a katana at a crypt fiend and it dug straight into it's brain. She drew the other katana and started sprinting to the other crypt fiend. She jumped high into the air and summoned a magical power to empower the blade. A lightning bolt struck the sword and the blade started glowing yellow. While in the air many ghouls burst out and started pulling the abandoned web with Huor away. Gilraen landed sword first into the crypt fiends head. A huge blast occurred and many lightning bolts flew out and completely obliterated the ghouls. She landed in the middle of the slaughter and quickly slashed the webs into nothing. "With Elune's power, I rejuvenate thee" A blue beam went into Huor and the Dwarf and soon they were both up and ready. Gilraen walked over to the ghoul and did the same. The ghoul was bone coloured with some purple splotches and an unusual streak of red across his chest. The ghoul ran away.  
  
"Now lets move."  
  
[Authors Note: My friend is helping me write this, he gives me ideas and writes some of it. ] [Authors Update Notice: 2nd Chapter will be up July 18th] 


	3. Chapter 2

[Authors Note: again sorry for long delay, my internet keeps going on and off and it's hard to keep track of things, remember: post reviews !!!]  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
Journal Entrey ????: I have a broken leg. I'm in serious pain. Griggory got killed but i managed to drive the savage beast away with a well aimed rifle shot, I think it found something else more important so it left me. I tried to tend to my wound but it is just too painful to move. I fear I will not live long enough to write again in this journal so god help us all. Peace Out, MachindrouM  
  
Gilraen's dwarven friend is named Ghruf Barbille and he once served in the fifth rifleman squad for the Human Alliance until their platoon disbanded and he was lost. All three travelers were exhausted from their endless trek threw this Caliharma Wastelands. All you could see is crags, dirt, and the heat. It was a searing 114 degrees farenheit and the three had stripped down to their bare necessities. (Bra, undies, weapons)  
  
**Time Passes**  
  
After several more hours of endless walking Ghruf thought he saw a sort of building in the distance. Gilraen, being an elf had better sight so she stood on Huor's shoulders and looked in the direction of the "sighting". There was a building, it kind of looked like a tower. "There's something there......" panted Gilraen, trying to sound positive. They started walking in the direction of the tower sweat rolling off them like rainfall. After fifteen minutes of foot-dragging they came to a watch tower with nobody there. They climbed to the top and found abandoned supplies. There was a couple bags of food, and a coupld of canteens of magically cooled water. There was also a couple bows and arrows. After eating, drinking, and sleeping(in the shade for 12 hours) they looked around from the tower. " I can see more heatwaves and birds from over there, lets go." said Gilraen, sounding fit. They climbed down the ladder with the supplies and headed off. An hour and a half later they were at a pair of watch towers and some orcish warriros looking into a huge orcish city going all the way up a large in-active volcano.  
  
"Who goes there" snarled a grunt, spilling saliva all over his armor and hide.  
  
"It's a priestess of the moon from the night elves, we demand to speak to your master" replied Gilraen, sophisticatedly.  
  
"Come this way, but the dwarf stays" the other grunt snarled, and with the wave of his hand they started following him. Ten minutes later they were at the near top of the mountain standing inside a tent looking at a large burly fellow standing seven feet high in the middle of the tent. He had green skin, and blood red armor with streaming black hair coming from his head. He had a massive warsword at his hip and a huge axe, as big as Ghruf slung on his back. "Which beautiful elf may I be addressing now?" asked the chieftan like a gentlemen. He walked forward, took her hand, lifted it and kissed it.  
  
" I am Priestess of the Moon Gilraen Shadowmoon" she replied, slightly blushing at the same time. "And this is my travelling companion Huor Galathil."  
  
"Nice to meet you both." the chieftan said. "I am Thrall, master chieftan of the Bloodrock clan and founding father of the new orc nation Durotar."  
  
"Nice to meet you too" said Huor.  
  
"Pardon me for being rude, do either of you want food or drink." he gestured to a table loaded with juicy meat and chopped vegetables with a sixteen foot long shark in the middle.  
  
"Thank you" Gilraen and Huor said. They walked over to the food and started eating and drinking calmly. After a couple minutes of eating they walked back to the middle of the tent. "Do you think we could stay here for a week or two?" asked Huor.  
  
"Sure, but you would have to.... repay us somehow." said Thrall, still maintaining his manners.  
  
"How about manual labour?" said Gilraen inquisitively.  
  
"Fine with me. I have a warchief named Charg Fableblade and he should have some work for you two." commented Thrall.  
  
"Oh, and by the way we have a dwarf friend waiting at the gate that your guard didn't let in." mentioned Huor on his way out.  
  
"GET THE HUMAN !!!!!!" bellowed Thrall at a couple guards. They ran towards the entrance and in 5 minutes they were back with the dwarf. "Good."  
  
The three walked around a little and asked a couple orcs where they could find Charg, and finally after an hour of searching they found him sitting in a tavern. "Hello Charg Fableblade." said Gilraen.  
  
"Hey" replied Charg abruptly.  
  
"We were sent here by Thrall. We're seeking work." Gilraen commented.  
  
"Good, I needed somebody to help me get rid of those kobolds. They've been digging under the city and there is a risk part of our city collapses." he told them. "I'll go with you". And with that they were walking towards the outskirts of town until they came to a huge sewer entrance. They jumped in and Charg took out a torch. He held a long slightly curved sword up. Gilraen pulled out a katana, Huor took out a bow, and The dwarf loaded his rifle with several shots. They had been walking for about 100 yards and then something bolted out from a side passage and knocked Gilraen over. Before anyone else could react there was a quick humming in the air and the blademasters sword swung down and sliced through the attacking kobold. Gilraen got up and she was bleeding in the upper abdomen.  
  
"Than...ks" she grunted as she started to stagger from the pain.  
  
"Here, let me bandage that" said Huor hastily. He walked over and took out a bandage. He cast a charm to help stop the bleeding then wrapped the bandage around her ribs. Gilraen leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. They continued their trek. Ghruf suddenly darted around and shot a couple shots. The gunshot sound was quickly joined by the sound of three falling corpses. Again they moved on. They walked another 500 yards then they came into a big room lighted "cavern" with many other passaged leading out from it. They heard many pairs of rapid footsteps then all the lights went out. There were four entrances including the one they just used. Footsteps seemed to be coming from every one. "Go back to back and hope for the best." Huor suggested.  
  
"Good Idea" replied Ghruf. Many small shadows started running in and because of Charg's charred and useless torch they couldn't see very well. The humm of swords and the bang and twang of ranged weaponry was going rapidly. "Damn, I'm out of ammo. He dropped the gun and pulled out two daggers. The blademaster powered his sword with flame and started chopping down many little things. A claw infiltrated Huor's defenses and pierced his thigh. He dropped to the floor to be massed by many other creatures. Gilraen sliced apart Huor's attackers just to be swarmed by five more. Huor got up and pulled out a staff and started clonking kobolds. After several minutes of intense fighting the kobolds stopped and the lights went back on. The blademaster Charg was relatively un-touched. Ghruf had a slash across his cheek, a hole in his foot, and many small cuts and bruises on his chest and arms. Huor had a big wound in his thigh, a broken nose, a sprained left wrist, and many cuts and bruises everywhere. Gilraen had many long, deep slashes across her body, several puncture marks on her legs, and half an ear ripped off. Her chin had a small deep mark like a burn and her right cheek was covered in burns. Then one pair of very loud footsteps sounded and started coming from a passage. They all prepared themselves and when the creature stepped into view they all went white in the skin. It was a hunched over ten-foot high Swamp Dweller. "Oh No" whispered Ghruf to the others. The creature abruptly jumped forward and kicked Gilraen. She went flying back into the sewer wall and fell to the floor motionless afterward. Ghruf shot several shots with his rifle but it had no effect on the heavy armor. Charg jumped up and slashed at it with his sword. The armor split right apart and a little bit of black blood started dripping down. The swamp dweller swung it's arm and smashed Charg into the well beside it. Huor leapt forward and bashed it's hand with his staff. The creature looked irritated then it did a lopsided step and swiped at Huor. He ducked and whacked the creature on the hand again. A third arm came out of it's back and Huor missed dodging it. He was slammed into te ground. Ghruf, mad with rage ran forward and started climbing the creature. He was right at it's neck when the creature swung all three hands at him. Ghruf scurried up to it's head right before the three hands slammed into the creature's own chest. A massive clot of black blood burst out and a lot more started pouring out. Ghruf scurried back down and drove his daggers into the wound. A huge cascade of black blood shot out and knocked Ghruf off right before a second volley of arms crashed into it's chest making more blood spurt out. The creature stood it's full hight and rushed at Ghruf. Gilraen pounced from the ground both katanas' aimed straight ahead. She flew over Ghruf's head then both katana's buried themselves deep into the creatures chest. The creature bellowed, then his chest split apart, then he collapsed. Huor dragged himself back to his feet limping on a broken leg. The blademaster slowly walked over to Ghruf. He was covered in bits of stone and he had blood all over him. Gilraen stood up, walked over to the other three then fainted. Ghruf picked her up and they walked back up to the city.  
  
** Time Passes**  
  
"I thank you three for the excellent work you've done." said Charg as he gestured to a pile of items. "Take what you need. Huor picked out a bow of venom, Ghruf took a cloak of concealment, and Gilraen took an orb of lightning to enchant both her katanas. Thrall walked toward the four mostly healed fighters. Charg was mostly red because the blood stained his hide. "Charg Fableblade, from now on I designate you an exile to the Bloodrock clan for changing your color of alleigence." Charg bowed his head and walked toward the exit. Gilraen, Huor, and Ghruf ran toward him.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Huor.  
  
"It means I'm banished, exiled, whatever you want to call it." he replied, indignantly.  
  
"We'd be honoured if you came with us." said Gilraen hopefully.  
  
"You know, that's a good idea." he said with a smile.  
  
[Authors Note: Review Plz. Tell me if u like it. ] [Authors Update Notice: Next chapter up a couple of days.] 


	4. Chapter 3

[Authors Note: The 3rd chapter will be up sooner than anticipated due to unlikely circumstances]  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
** Inside a naga base**  
  
"We musssst gather our troopssss quickly if we plan to invade the human alliance'sss bassse." said Sylna Vodlvinde, a naga warchief. She spoke in a calm raspy voice.  
  
"I ssssent a messssssenger out to any outpossstssss to gather any myrmidons and sssspear throwersssss" commented a naga schlarm warrior. A scharm is a two-sided dagger with blades curving in opposite directions coated with naga saliva, which happens to be highly poisonous and acidic. A bunch of schlarm warriros, spear throwers, and myrmidons suddenly started surfacing and loading onto the island.  
  
"My warriors, OFF TO BATTLE!!!" shouted Sylna pointing with a finget towards the mainland.  
  
** Meanwhile at a human base **  
  
"One of our runners noticed a swarm of naga headed our way. Our runner reported over four-hundred naga." said Field Marshall Mitchell Brant.  
  
"Good job marshall. Send men to the barracks to warn all our men to get ready for war." replied Lieutenant Colonel Harvey Lichern.  
  
"Yes sir". Field Marshall Mitchell Brant walked out of the Colonel's tent and waved two men towards him. "Go to the barracks and warn the men of a naga attack heading this way."  
  
"Yes sir replied the footmen." They ran off toward the barracks.  
  
"Hey you over there." shouted Mitchell. A footmen ran over to him. "I want you to get a runner ready to go to Brockville and tell them of the naga attack. You and that footman over there escort him. Take horses and don't come back without reinforcements.  
  
"Yes sir." he replied. He ran off to another footman and gestured him to go to the stables. They mounted horses got a runner on a horse and set off. A rifleman ran, partially staggering toward him.  
  
"Si..r...The...naga...took our....outpost.....out......they're.....coming.....with....about five- hundred men..." he groaned. Then he fell over and died.  
  
"EVERYONE GET READY!!!!" Mitchell bellowed out to everyone. Workers rushed out to the barricades to repair them. Other went and started upgrading and constructing more towers. All the footmen ran up in to the front line. The riflemen stationed themselves behind the barricades. About twelve dragon- hawk riders soared into their base and put themselved over the footmen. Many footmen on knights with lances rode up behind the footmen. Their unit total was three-hundred-fifty. Field Marshall Mitchell picked up a long bow and put himself with two riflemen behind a barricade. All the remaining archers and riflemen filed into the guard towers. The workers kept harvesting wood and gold and stone to build more if needed.  
  
** In the heart of the naga strike force**  
  
"Our sssscout ssssayssss they're three-hundred in force." rasped a naga spear thrower.  
  
"Good" said Sylna harshly. They naga rounded the bend of the river and went onto land. Now they could see the humans. "CHARGE!!!" she shouted.  
  
** At the human base **  
  
"CHARGE!!!" Field Marshall Mitchell yelled.  
  
** The battle**  
  
The armies collided with a bang. Footmen slashed, schlarms stabbed, spears flew, bullets hit, arrows pierced, rocks blew open. Sylna jumped into the air and landed in the middle of a bunch of footmen. She swung her dual schlarms like they were an extension of her body. In half a minute she had made mince meat out of the men. The heavy numbers started to take their toll. The humans were now down 100 men to 300. Mitchell launched an arrow into a naga but two more took its place. The archers were running out of arrows, and the riflemen were nearly out of shots. The workers were running to the ranged combatants restocking the best they could. The humans and naga thinned. Mitchell noticed Sylna, the symbol of living death. He shot an arrow into her shoulder then picked up the rifle off a rifleman and shot Sylna's head apart. "Thanks for the shot" he commented. Now the humans fought with rejuvinated ire. The numbers were now twentyfive humans to one- hundred naga. "MILITIA!!!" screamed Mitchell. All the workers ran the the barracks and took up light armor and swords they ran into battle and helped the footmen. When it was fifteen humans to fifty naga Mitchell finally called a retreat. The remaining men ran, some taking horses others not. Mitchell finally saw the runner ride back with the two footmen and.............. six damaged footmen. The runne let Mitchell ride his horse with her.  
  
"This is all that was left of Brockville. It seems this naga force is merely a distraction." she said lethargically.  
  
"Then we have nothing to lose if we die." replied Mitchell sadly. "ATTACK TROOPS!!" he shouted. All the troops suddenly turned the opposite direction and started attacking the naga. They took about ten until the confusion left the opponent. Mitchell shot like none before. Kill. Kill. Mortal Wound. Kill. Kill. Out of Arrows. He dropped his bow and pulled out a sword. He ran up to a naga myrmidon and impaled it through the back. The humans were almost dead. Mitchell grabbed a sword of a dead footman and started fighting with two. He chooped down two schlarm warriors then he was hit by a venemous schlarm in the leg. The poison did not take effect immediately so he fought like Hercuel the Barbarian. The three humans got swarmed then fell to the ground covered in blood. The twenty remaining naga kept running toward the ruined city of brockville.  
  
** Time Passes**  
  
Mitchell slowly rose to his feet. He surveyed the battle scene. Dead bodies everywhere. He must avenge the dead. He saw another slightly moving figure. It was the runner. He picked up a healing kit and limped over to her. His leg was immobile due to the poison. Mitchell turned her over and observed the wounds. He gently removed her clothes to better see the injuries. There were huge cuts all over her body from head to toe (literally). There was bruises everywhere, and she was covered in blood. Mitchell picked up a scroll from the healing kit and cast a purging spell to remove the poison. After that he cast a minor healing spell which stopped most of the bleeding and sealed up a few minor cuts. He then took out a roll of bandages and thoroughly covered the major cuts with them. He cast a second purge spell on himself and another minor healing spell on himself. He sat down and waited.  
  
** Time Passes**  
  
"Wh...at....happe....ned" the runner tried to say through many intervals of vomiting.  
  
"We got beaten" Mitchell replied.  
  
"Who aaaare.....you" the runner again tried to say through intervals of vomiting.  
  
"I'm Field Marshall Mitchell Combe Brant, who might you be." he replied.  
  
"I'm Emily Vivian Reed." she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Mitchell said politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, oh, and thanks for the spells, I'm sure I would of died if not for you." she said sounding pleased. They both stood up. "What are we going to do now?" she asked.  
  
"I think we should travel to the nearest human town and settle down for a while" Mitchell said imploringly.  
  
"Good Idea" Emily said. The walked towards each other then the held each others hands and they kissed. After the kiss they held hands and walked in the direction of Brockville.  
  
**With the four friends**  
  
"Charg, do you know where to go?" inquired Ghruf.  
  
"Yes, I do." Charg replied.  
  
"Phew..." said Huor.  
  
"The forest is this way, lets go" Charg said and he pointed west.  
  
** Time Passes **  
  
Charg was indeed right, the four made it to the forest in five hours. "Finally we'r....." said Huor trailing off before the end. "UNDEAD!!!!" he shouted and pointed across the wasteland.  
  
"Ghruf, Huor get on a tree and shoot them down. Me and Charg can handle them down here." Gilraen commanded them. Charg drew his sword and invoked it to glow red. Gilraen pulled out both her lightning enchanted katanas. The undead attack force consisted of eight ghouls, two abominations, a death knight, and a necromancer. "ATTACK!!" Gilraen screamed and she and Charg ran into the undead. Charg cast a master spell and he started swirling around at super fast speeds chopping down half the units. He landed and fell to the ground dazed. An arrow zoomed past Gilraen's ear and into a ghoul's head. Two bullets smashed into the abomination with a burst of blood. Gilraen leapt over a ghoul and slashed apart the abomination's gut. A ghoul ducked under her next attack and jumped at her slashing her on her arm. She dropped the katana and impaled the ghoul with the other. The death knight started running away. The necromancer cast two summoning spells and four skeletons were up attacking Gilraen. Charg then stood up and dove at the necromancer. His blade took the necromancer's head off. At the time of the necromancer's death the skeletons deformed not a minute to soon. They were about to slash Gilraen's head open. "Than...ks" panted Gilraen. "Lets get into....the forest....before more come..."  
  
[Authors Note: I hope you still like it. Please review. 


End file.
